1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to jewelry and more particularly to an article of jewelry provided with hologram having a system for custom-changing the appearance of the hologram element of a jewelry piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various jewelry items such as watches, brooches, pins, pendants, necklaces, rings and bracelets are worn for decorative or aesthetic purposes. Typically, such items include an ornamental gemstone. Gemstone motion generally results in variable light refraction and reflection thereby enhancing the aesthetic effect of the jewelry item.
Typically, one person's wardrobe, especially that of a woman, includes a variety of clothing articles of different styles and colors to be worn as appropriate for the season, time of day, event attached, and so on. Wearing a particular clothing article, such as a dress having a certain color, typically requires matching jewelry pieces. Thus, many jewelry pieces are needed if a matching style is always desired.
Purchasing various pieces of jewelry having precious stone elements to match for example the various colors in one's wardrobe can be very expensive, even if such stone element is artificial. This is because, currently, the jewelries available on the market are rigid in design and cannot adapt to the customer's various needs. Namely, the available jewelries do not give the flexibility to the customer to custom-change the look of their jewelries to match the outfit, its color, or the style of their preference.
Various prior arts have disclosed different type of such ornamental jewelry. U.S. Pat. No. 8,462,079 B2 discloses an ornamental system, apparatus and method is dynamically modifiable. The ornament system comprises a processor, at least one ornamental member and a data controller. The processor is a computer or similar device that stores data for transmission. US 20130074543 A1 discloses a jewelry piece in which the precious stone is replaced with an apparatus comprising a screen, wherein the apparatus is capable of receiving from a smartphone and displaying on the screen an image a user selects from plurality of choices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,703 A discloses a holographic ornament comprising a hologram which has an operative surface, provided the operative surface is masked by a masking member, wherein the masking member is formed with at least one letter shaped cut through which a part of the operative surface of the hologram is exposed. U.S. Pat. No. 8,270,079 B1 discloses a first article with a surface bearing a diffraction grating that comprises a plurality of elevated regions and recessed regions and a reflective coating that provides reflective diffraction within the article but is sufficiently thick to prevent diffraction outside the article. Another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,111 B2 discloses a decoration apparatus that have an attractive appearance and multi-functional capabilities. The decoration apparatus includes one or more internal light sources that provide lighting effects in combination with decorative elements formed in the structure.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the disadvantages associated with the prior art, by providing a jewelry item having a designated space for incorporating hologram in the jewelry article and other advantageous feature of making the same communicably active with multimedia devices.